


Walter Manor Apocalypse logs

by crystal64715, J0J020



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J0J020/pseuds/J0J020
Summary: the zombie apocalypse has begun and this is how it affects the members of Steam Powered Giraffe, their friends and the Walter Workers.





	1. Walter Manor Apocalypse Log: Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> zombie apocalypse has happened. the bots each submit a entry here and there.

**Walter Bot Reporting:** _Crystal Nova~Walter_

 

 

> _Heh-Hey Guys, Crystal here,.... Some strange things are going on right now.... Like we just landed in the San Diego airport after doing a few shows at the Asylum Steampunk Festival in the historic City of Lincoln, followed by a couple shows and a Fanbot panel at Youmacon in Downtown Detroit._
> 
> _Something is up! it does not feel right, what could be going on?_
> 
> _ITS SO WEIRD THOUGH!!!! everything was fine before we left, ans while we were at the events, but when we came back here..._
> 
> _Its as if the world has turned into a deserted wasteland! well maybe not the whole world. I don´t really know what is going on outside of California right now, so... I really should´nt jump to conclusions._
> 
> _Buuuuut, from the lack of human activity going on at the moment, my best guess is that the zombie apocalypse has finally happened! wh-what was that?!? I-I GOTTA GO!!!! I´LL CHECK IN LATER!!!_
> 
> _ Crystal_ _ <3_


	2. Walter Manor Apocalypse Log: Day 2

**Walter Bot Reporting:** _The Spine Walter_

> _Hello, Who ever is reading this... My name is The Spine, I was built with a titanium alloy spine... Yes that is My 'Back' story. Its stupid I know...._
> 
> _Ok....Soooo Day two, we are officially back at the Walter Manor after our sound engineer Steve had to drive the van through a couple hordes of Walkers._
> 
> _At one point HatchWorth had to bring out his old Hatchzooka, I haven't seen Him use that since the Weekend War against Thadeus Becile and his green matter automatons with the army of Copper African Elephants. Before We left to do those events at Youmacon and The Asylum, My girlfriend Crystal  Who started this whole log thing on Day one ~~~~showed Me a couple episodes of this show She's been raving about called 'The Walking Dead'._
> 
> _She always believed that one day, it would actually happen. But now that it has, She has become one of the most scared and paranoid people I know! The poor girl... what can I do to help Her?... I have to get going... Myself or one of the other Bots will log on later to keep you all updated._
> 
> _Until then,_
> 
>       ~~~~ _ ~~ **THE SPINE**~~  _


End file.
